1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a device for locking a disk installed on a disk operating machine.
It is important that the information produced by a computer or any disk operating machine be accessible only to a selected group of persons and at a specified time. The new device according to the invention locks a virgin disk or a disk without classified information inside a disk operating machine. A covered casing connected to the disk needs to be broken to give access to the operation of the disk operating machine.
2. Prior Art
Various means have been contemplated to prevent unauthorized use of a computer terminal. It has been as elementary as cutting the electrical power supply.
A search of prior patents has revealed U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,281 which discloses an apparatus for protecting the cabling system of a computer to limit the access of the computer to only bona fide users.